Points Of Authority
by schizoid-baka
Summary: (resubmission) Ryou Bakura shares, or sings, his thoughts on his yami. pretty dark. Features the Linkin Park song, "Points of Authority".


Hiya! It is I, schizoid_baka! *Applause* thank you, thank you you're too kind!

MOP- quit flattering yourself

Well any way this is a little break from my other story. It's a song fic type fic. This is a resubmission, because it got deleted before for having the wrong censor. Linkin Park's "points of authority" song is featured here. Enjoy! (or not…. -__-')

Disclaimer_baka: schizoid does **NOT** own Linkin Park, their song, yu-gi-oh, or any thing else besides this fic.

Bakura= Ryou  
Yami Bakura= Bakura  
~_…. ~_ = song/Ryou's thought  
(Just making sure)

#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

Pts. Of Authority 

~_Forfeit the game / before somebody else_

_Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame_

_Cover up your face / you can't run the race_

_The pace is too fast / you just won't last_~

Those are just little thoughts that went through my mind during the duel with Yami Yugi in Duelist Kingdom. When Yami Yugi had banished my Yami to the shadow realm, those were the happiest few moments in my life though I knew I could never get rid of him and he will come back.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

_*Flash back*_

_"How dare you let me go to the shadow realm!"_ Bakura's voice echoed through the empty yet occupied soul room. A crack of a whip can be heard and piercing screams rattled through the room sending chills even to the outside world.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

Bakura didn't know it, neither did I. Though the torture he put me through was only supposed to show when I entered the soul room, it appeared physically on my body. His anger was so strong that this happened. He doesn't want anybody to know what's going on with him and me. But I do, I'm tired of it! I'm almost glad that those scars appeared on my physical body. But then again I wonder why I was so cursed with a fiend.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

A little while after that incident I guessed he knocked me out because when I came to he was just standing there, in the doorway to my real room. He had a bottle in one hand and a gun in the other. How in the bloody hell did he get a gun?! He looked sleazy with his shirt at an angle, exposing a bare shoulder, with a scar on it.

"Take off your clothes" he mumbled. I didn't get it at first but then he raised his gun pointing it at me and yelled this time, "Take off your damn fucking clothes!!" Fearing for my life I did as I was told. When I was done, he nodded to the direction of the bed. Oh no. I get it now. No! No!! I can't let him do this to me. But it seems he's sober now and now knows exactly what he's doing. Seeing a smirk on his face he proceeded to go towards the bed miraculously taking off his clothes while holding the bottle and gun at the same time. That's when it happened.

~_You love the way I look at you_

_While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through_

_You take away, if I give in_

_My life_

_My pride is broken_~

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

It's now weeks after that and I still refuse to talk to him; it's rare the he beats me nowadays but what he did to me that night, the beatings are like horseplay. Nothing can compare to that. He won't talk to me either; I guess he's still gloating over the "wonderful achievement." What a sick and demented mind!

~_You like to think you're never wrong_

_(You live what you've learned) _

_You want to act like you're someone_

_(You live what you've learned) _

_You want someone to hurt like you_

_(You live what you've learned) _

_You want to share what you've been through_

_(You live what you've learned)_~

That's what I figured. No body's that evil; they're that way because of what happened in the past.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%%

Years now. The beatings are weekly, and the "touching" are occasional, you know like how holidays occur a couple times a month? But something happened I guess and now those things happen everyday at day and at night. Well I've had it! Bakura was outside in his own body playing a game with his knife. Trying not to stab his fingers, though I think he's trying to aim at his fingers. I went to the bathroom grabbed a razor that Bakura sometimes uses when he's on his own body. I sat there in the bathroom, staring intently at my self and at my bruises and scars. Then all of a sudden there's a stench of blood and my hands and wrists are red. What the hell am I doing?! Argh! I didn't mean to it just happened! Bakura must have recognized my blood smell being around it so much, or maybe it's a power of the ring that he resides in. He bursts in to the door picking me up and tending to my wounds. What? He's cares?! Oh, never mind. I guess he figured that if I die, he dies too; but the way he acts it's like he WANTS to die.

"What did you do?" he inquired. I winced, thinking that his voice would be harsh. I twitched again, bracing myself expecting pain. But no. There was none. Speechless I only manage to say "Getting back at you" what did I just say?! I didn't mean to say that!

Finding the courage to look at him straight in the eye. I looked up and saw two icy hard brown orbs. I swear I thought I saw the ice melt. 

"What?!" never mind. But I still kept looking at him. He seemed hesitant to say anything more but just gave a smirk.

_~You love the things I say I'll do_

The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you

_You take away when I give in / my life_

_My pride is broken~_

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

_~You like to think you're never wrong_

_(You live what you've learned) _

_You want to act like you're someone_

_(You live what you've learned) _

_You want someone to hurt like you_

_(You live what you've learned) _

You want to share what you've been through 

_(You live what you've learned) ~_

I've never questioned it before but now that I think about it I wonder how he got that scar. Must've happened in his "past life." …

_*Bakura's POV/ flashback*_

"I thought I told you not to go there!! You should've stayed here like I said!! Now look at us we're in BIG trouble with the pharaoh now!!" A crack of a whip struck me in the back. I cried out in pain, for I was only four years old then. My father and his gang of thieves invited me to a raiding of a tomb. I was excited and curious, but that was my big mistake. I was told just to wait near the entrance and warn them of the pharaoh's guards. I wondered why they were taking so long so I wandered inside. That's when a guard came and found us all. Ever since, my father swore to train and "make" me not so weak by carrying at least 50 pounds of sandbags, no food for every two days, a beating, and going on tomb raids ever since then I grew up to hate my father. That's how I got all of these scars, emotionally and physically. 

~ _Forfeit the game / before somebody else_

_Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame_

_Cover up your face / you can't run the race_

_The pace is too fast / you just won't last_~

One night, we raided the pharaoh' palace. It was planned for weeks, and I was involved in this one. I was supposed to make sure that everyone was not aware of what was going on, while the others stole and did whatever they wanted to do. I was running down the halls checking every room until I stumbled upon the prince's chamber. He was just sitting on the floor playing with a golden puzzle; it was half done and looked like a pyramid. He looked up. What I saw shocked me! I've never actually seen the prince, just the outline and color of his wild spiky red, black, and gold hair. He had blood red eyes. "Hello" the boy said after a long pause. I was shocked to know that the prince actually spoke to me I only mumbled, "i. I. Ha, have, t. to .g. g. go" o my Ra! I can't believe the prince saw me! I stormed out of chamber. "Oh wait! Don't go I don't know you're name! But my name's Yami!" the prince called to me. I only muttered "name's Bakura." 

The raid was a success! So the gang went out to our hideout to celebrate. We had a feast and lots of beer to drink. In the midst of our celebration the pharaoh's soldiers ambushed us. I was closest to my dad and he grabbed me and took me through a trap door. Everyone was killed, I cloud tell because blood poured through the trap door and landed on my snow-white hair. Then dripped down my face. When they were gone my father was so angry, plus the beer added to his temper. I knew he needed to blow off some steam but did it have to be on me? First he beat, whipped, and burned with everything he got. I was tied to the rope so I couldn't runaway. When his anger wore off, he was still drunk. But this time he went a little too far. He did all of these weird crazy and sickening things to me. I cried the whole time. I was ten at the time.

~ You like to think you're never wrong

(You live what you've learned) 

You want to act like you're someone

_(You live what you've learned) _

_You want someone to hurt like you_

_(You live what you've learned) _

_You want to share what you've been through_

_(You live what you've learned)_~

%^%^%^%^%^%^^%^%^%^%

*_Normal POV_*

Bakura just smirked as he finished up fixing Ryou's bandaged wrists. Taking the silence and kindness as an opportunity, Ryou asked, "why do you hurt me the way you do?" Bakura's eyes glossed over, though he did not let Ryou see, and his smirk faded. He just stood the there silent. 'I better not ask anymore questions' Ryou thought silently.

(Ryou / Bakura)

~ _You like to think you're never wrong / forfeit the game_

_(You live what you've learned) _

_You want to act like you're someone / forfeit the game_

_(You live what you've learned) _

_You want someone to hurt like you / forfeit the game_

_(You live what you've learned) _

_You want to share what you've been through / forfeit the game_

_(You live what you've learned)_~

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

OH my Ra! This is sad! In my opinion anyway. I almost cried the whole time I wrote this.

MOP- I almost cried of laughter! 

Oh shad up. Even YOU were crying inside with the whole part with Bakura.

Well review! REVIEW!! **REVIEW!!! **Please! *makes puppy face*


End file.
